


Cold

by alwaysholtzbert



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Holtzbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysholtzbert/pseuds/alwaysholtzbert
Summary: It took a while for Holtz and Erin to finally get together and now that they are and everything is going great, it takes a turn. Ghosts begin to appear again and it just gets worse.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a new day, it will continue until I feel it's right to stop. I'm unsure as to what direction this is going, but it's an angsty ride with some softness very so soften. If at any point you have any suggestions as to what should happen, feel free to message me on twitter @xomckinnon or comment here. Enjoy !

For the summer months, everything was perfect; regular busts and newly developed weapons made by Holtzmann- but as soon as it got colder, it was like someone flicked a switch. Everything was terrible, and every bust took a turn for the worst.    
  
November 1st was when it started. It was much colder, so Erin had brought out her boots and thick socks, winter jacket and matching scarf and gloves with an E embroidered on them that Holtzmann got her last year for Christmas. 

  
Walking down the street, hands in her pockets, the strong wind blowing her forward, she went to cross the road. A car honked just behind her, and she jumped and turned her head. She stepped back up onto the sidewalk. The car drove past, but not before yelling at Erin to watch where she was going. She shook it off and continued walking to work.    
  
She opened the door and sighed, taking off her winter clothes.    
  
"Where's Abby and Patty?" They were always the first in. Erin frowns, taking off her boots and slipping her feet into her comfy black flats.    
  
"They're home, sick," Holtz replied, keeping her head down, tinkering on her pack.    
  
"Both of them?"    
  
"Yup, must've been the pineapple pizza they both had last night." Holtz looked up. "It's just us intellectuals today, babe."    
  
They hadn't made their relationship public when Abby and Patty yet, so with both of them out of the firehouse, they could finally flirt back and forth; rather than Erin constantly having to act, stay silent, and brush it off. They’d been together for a few months now, after finally admitting their feelings for each other. 

 

_ “Do you always come up here when it's past-” Erin looked at her watch and back up at Holtz who was staring up at the night sky. “2am?” _

 

_ Holtz turned around, already knowing it was Erin, but surprised she was here. _

 

_ “What are you doing up here?” Holtz frowned slightly. Erin admired the lines on her forehead and the pinkness of her cheeks.  _

 

_ “I was looking for you,”  _

 

_ “I put all my tools away, Erin, don't-” _

 

_ Erin let out a breath as she smiled. “I didn't come here to yell at you about the tidiness of your workspace.” _

 

_ “Good, because I’m doing my best, but no one can be as organized as you are, Er,”  _

 

_ “I can't tell if that's a compliment or an insult,” _

 

_ “Compliment, always a compliment.” Holtz grinned. She turned back to the New York skyline and sighed. Erin took a few steps forward to stand beside her.  _

 

_ “Wow,” Erin stared at the view.  _

 

_ They stood in silence for a few moments.  _

 

_ “So, why are you up here?” Holtz asked again. _

 

_ “I need to tell you something,” Erin kept looking forward, while Holtz turned to look at Erin. She admired her side profile, and watched as she continued to speak. “I'm in love with you,” Erin turned to look at her. _

 

_ Holtz kissed her, her eyebrows furrowed, a tear escaping her eye as they closed. Erin kissed her back, never wanting this moment to end. _

  
Erin walked up to Holtz, and Holtz put down her tools and swivelled her chair to face her as she did. She patted her thigh and Erin sat down gently. Erin placed her hands on either side of Holtz's face, before leaning in to kiss her.    
  
"First base in the lab? I can finally check this off my bucket list."    
  
"Shut up," Erin grinned and stood back up.    
  
"And where are you going?" Holtz reached for Erin's forearm and pulled her back towards her.   
  
"I'm going to continue writing my book,"    
  
"Alright then my wonderful best-selling author girlfriend, you can go,"    
  
"Thank you," She leaned down to kiss Holtz's lips once again, smiling into the kiss Holtz let out a slight moan.   
  
"Don't do that,"    
  
"Do what?! I didn't do anything, I don't know what you are talking about," Holtz grinned. Erin pulled slightly, Holtz let her arm go.   
  
"Don't turn me on, I have to get the 4th chapter done by Friday. I don't have time for sex,"    
  
Holtz huffed and went back to work, as did Erin. Sitting across from her, she opened up her laptop.   
  
After a few moments, Holtz stopped working and looked up at her girlfriend. "Friday night?"    
  
"Of course," Erin smiled, not making eye contact.    
  
"Nice,"    
  
The day went on smoothly until lunch time, when they went for a walk to a cafe near by where they enjoyed a soup and a sandwich each.   
  
They heard a few pots crash in the kitchen, assumed it was just the chef dropping something.    
  
"They better clean that," Erin whispered.    
  
It took a turn with two gnarly pale blue spirits flying through the metal kitchen door and into the restaurant. 

 

The couple moved fast, always prepared. Holtz whipped out a stun grenade from her jacket pocket and Erin reached into her purse only to discover she left her collapsible trap at her apartment.    
  
The smaller of ghosts disintegrated from the blast, the other was damaged but now even angrier. Their attention directed towards Holtz.   
  
"Holtz, I don't have the trap with me, I- HOLTZ"   
  
The ghost sped towards Holtz, knocking her down, and dissolving into her.    
  
“Jill,” Erin bent down to tend to Holtz. She was unconscious, an obvious head injury on her forehead. “Jill, wake up” 

 

Her eyes opened slowly, glowing light blue her back arched as the ghost escaped through her mouth. 

 

It reformed in front of them for a moment, waving goodbye then smashing through the window and out into the city. 

 

“5 more minutes,” Holtz grumbled and turned into Erin. 

 

“Come on,” Erin pulled her up, waking her up and helped her onto her feet. One hand on her waist, the other holding Holtz’s hand over her own shoulder. 

 

A small girl walked up behind them and tugged on Holtz’s jacket.

 

“Erin,” Holtz groaned, “Behind us,” 

 

Erin turned them both around to face the girl. 

 

“Hi sweetheart, are you okay?” Erin spoke softly. Holtz pulled away off of Erin and onto a nearby chair, where she rested her head on her hand on the table. 

 

Erin bent down to the same height as the girl. She couldn't have been more than seven or eight.

 

“Where are your parents, sweetie?” Erin smiled. 

 

The girl pointed out of the window. 

 

“You mean the-”

 

She nodded. 

 

“Are you sure?” Erin frowned, confused.

 

“Uh huh.” She said quietly. 

 

“Claire, what are you doing?” A tall man wearing a chef jacket called, quickly walking towards Erin and the small girl. Erin stood up. 

 

“These people can help, they are the Ghostbusters, Uncle Jim!” She frowned, frustrated. 

 

“We don't need help, come on,” he took the girls hand. She pulled away and moved closer to Erin.

 

“It seems like you do, pal, look at this place.” Holtz perked up. 

 

The restaurant was a mess, smashed plates everywhere, tables turned upside down, chairs with snapped legs, food...everywhere.

 

“We’re fine, thank you.” He almost growled. “Let's go.” He took Claire's wrist and urged her away from Erin. 

 

Erin reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card, and handed it to the girl quickly as they walked past. 

 

“Come on,” Erin said, turning to Holtz. “We’ve gotta take you to the hospital.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, feel free to message me on twitter @xomckinnon or comment here if you have any ideas on what I should include in this.


End file.
